Coming Back for More
by degrassichick
Summary: [SongFic][OneShot] It was just the one night stand that never should have happened. But, it turned into so much more. I really wish it wouldn’t have, though [Dasey!]


**Okay, so I was listening to this song by Ashlee Simpson and this storyline just dawned on me. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just had to get this one wrote. LoL**

**So, here is my one-shot, Coming Back for More, hope you like!**

**R&R and please, no flames**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**

**x!x**

**Coming Back for More**

**x!x**

In all honesty, it was just the one night stand that _never_ should have happened.

But, it turned into so much more.

I_ really_ wish it wouldn't have, though.

Because now, all that selfish, immature, oh-so-annoying, boy with reddish brown hair does is haunt my mind. He's all I think about, all I dream about, all I talk about, and I can't stop. He has seriously abducted my mind.

But today, things are going to be different.

George and Nora decided to take Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin out for a day trip to some relative that I think I met once when I was like, two days old, and thankfully, Derek and I don't have to go…well, as long as we don't throw a party.

And based on what happened last time…that _definitely_ won't be happening.

_**Sunday morning blues always about you**_

_**I wake up alone in a big room**_

_**Got myself to blame for all of my bad moods**_

I finally decide that I have lain in bed long enough, and sit up, rubbing my eyes and slowly getting out of bed.

As I make my way out of the bedroom, I am surprised to see Derek's bedroom door open.

Now that's a shocker. He's actually up by ten o'clock on a Sunday morning.

I can still remember the first time it happened. It was about two months ago, Derek and I were in a heated argument over who ate the last of the Rice Krispies (Derek blamed me, I blamed Derek, and it turned out to be Marti), and the next thing I knew, we were in full blown make-out mood. He carried me up the stairs, slammed the door behind us, laid me down on his bed, and the rest his history.

But it was _never_ supposed to happen again.

But did it?

_**And I really wish that I didn't feel this way**_

_**I wanna break the circle but the circle won't break**_

Of course.

x!x

But now, I've decided to put a stop to all of this. It has been going on for _two_ months, and I think it's time to just finally break down and tell Derek that I simply can't do this anymore.

Wow, really wish that was as easy as it sounded. But of course, it isn't.

_**I don't wanna spend another night**_

_**Trying to figure out why you're always on my mind**_

_**Whoa**_

After brushing my teeth and hair, I head downstairs and see Derek sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Wow, that's educational." I say bluntly and sarcastically before stepping into the kitchen and popping a bagel into the toaster.

"Thank you very much, Ice Princess, Underdog is a _very_ entertaining show!" Derek hollers after me.

I roll my eyes.

To most people it would seem as if he probably couldn't get much deeper than that. But in reality, he can get _insanely_ deep, it's scary.

Most of the time, after we were "together" we would actually wind up sitting on his bed (or mine, in some cases…well, the couch too), and just talking about everything from music to friends to politics to life. He actually would _listen_ to what I had to say, which I _never_ expected.

As I pluck the bagel halves out of the toaster, I feel hot breath on the back of my neck and nearly scream.

But I know who it is, there's no need to scream.

It's Derek, it always is.

I suck in a deep breath and prepare to turn around and tell him that I can't be with him anymore.

But as soon as I turn around and stare into his honey brown orbs, all thought is lost.

Next thing I know, we're lying on the couch and our clothes are thrown into a pile onto the floor.

_**All I know is you keep me coming back for more**_

x!x

"We have to stop doing this." I say as Derek pulls his shirt over his head and I shrug back on my black velour jacket.

"Stop doing what?" Derek asks, sitting on the arm of the couch right at my side.

I turn to face him, "You know what I'm talking about, Derek."

"_Oh_." Derek says, as if finally understanding what I say, "You mean, stop doing _this_." He leans over and kisses the back of my neck.

_**When I tell you that it's over, that we're done**_

"Exactly that." I say and shimmy away from him, "Its wrong Derek, _dead_ wrong." I turn around to face him.

Derek looks down at the floor before looking up at me, "Then why does it feel so right?"

Oh my God. Did he really just say that?

I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I look at him quickly

"I don't know." I say before quickly getting up and hurrying out of the living room.

As I make my way up the stairs, I look back towards the living room and see Derek cup his face in the palm of his hand and fall back onto the couch.

x!x

I am laying down on my bed a few hours after my conversation with Derek, listening to my iPod and reading the last few pages of one of my all-time favorite books, Little Women. I can read this book a million times and I swear it will_ never_ get old.

Just then, there is a knock at the door.

"Don't really feel like talking right now, Derek!" I call out and try to brush a way the stray tears that are threatening to leak out of my eyes.

"Too bad." Derek says and steps into my room, closing the door shut behind him.

I groan, "What do you want?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You on my bed wearing nothing but a smile." He replies seriously.

I roll my eyes, "Sick perv." I mutter in a near whisper before looking back down at my book.

"But what I want more is an explanation." He says and sits at the foot of my bed.

"For what?" I ask, looking up at him.

"For your outburst downstairs."

I scoff, "It wasn't an outburst Derek, I was being serious. We have to stop doing this."

Derek sighs, "Casey-"

"No. Don't _Casey_ me. Just _listen _to me, okay? This is wrong, and I really just want you to leave me alone and we can just stop this all together, okay?"

I can tell Derek is upset by the way he scuffs his sock covered foot over my floor before looking up at me, "That really what you want?"

I suck in a quick breath and nod, "Yes."

Derek sighs and gets up from my bed, "Okay."

_Wait, he just _gave_ in?_

I eye him curiously, "Okay."

"Well, see you around then…I guess…" he says nervously before hurrying out of my room.

_Victory is mine._

But who would have ever thought that victory would hurt this bad?

I hear Derek a few moments later, talking to some girl named Rebecca on the phone.

"Hey Becca, you doing anything tonight? _Great_, meet me in fifteen minutes."

My lips purse as my stomach sinks. He's going on a _date_?

No, I know exactly what he is doing.

He's making me jealous.

That ass.

_**Don't let go, just keep me coming back for more**_

_**Keep me coming, coming, coming, coming, coming, coming back…**_

x!x

I lasted seventeen days.

_Seventeen days!_

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Well, I steered clear of his charm for seventeen days, I guess that means something…doesn't it?

It was a Wednesday night and I was typing away on my laptop when I heard Derek enter the house. Mom and George asked him how his date went, Edwin asked him for a few tips on how to play Babe Raider, Marti squealed something to him about looking at his drawing of a pig, and then he headed upstairs. And stupid me, I had my bedroom door open.

Derek leaned in and gave me a small smirk; I could see the bright red spot on his neck. A hickey, how charming. "Night, Case." He said casually before making his way into his room next door.

"_Night Case_." I mimic before trying to get back to the essay I am typing up.

_While Tom Sawyer may have luscious lips that you haven't been able to stop staring at for the past two weeks, three days, and five hours, he also has his share of perfectly beautiful hair that all you want to do is rake your hands through while rolling around in bed with him and kissing him senseless…_

I glance down at my essay and frown, "This doesn't look right."

_**Two weeks and three whole days…**_

I can hear the creak of Derek's bed as he gets on it.

I look at the clock on my computer; why would Derek be going to bed at nine thirty at night?

That's when it dawns on me.

"That little…" I grumble.

_Don't do it. Don't go in there. Don't get off of this bed. DON'T GO INTO HIS ROOM._

I don't know why I even bother having a conscience, I never listen to it.

_**And I give in.**_

As I enter his bedroom and close the door, he looks up at me and smirks, his clothes already tossed into a pile on the floor, the only thing not on the floor is his boxers.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Derek gets up and off of the bed and makes his way towards me, circling his arms around my waist and pulling me close, "Why are you even in here if that's all you're going to ask me?"

I try not to look into his eyes, I swear I try.

But it's impossible.

As soon as I stare up at him, all thought is lost.

My arms find their way around his neck and his lips are crushed against mine as the two of us topple onto his bed.

"How was your date?" I ask in a jealous tone as Derek's hands find their way under my top, running over my bra and making me gasp.

He pulls the shirt over my head and tosses it to the floor, "Not half as amazing as this is." He says before kissing me once again and pulling me on top of him.

_**I was doing so good,**_

_**But you always win**_

"What made you come in here?" Derek asks, his lips trailing down my neck and to my chest, scattering kisses all over.

I smirk, "Whatever Derek wants, Derek gets, right?"

Derek grins and pulls me deeper into a kiss, holding me close as he throws the blanket over us, "Exactly."

x!x

Needless to say, after our moment that night, Derek stopped going on dates again.

I know! Who would have ever thought that _the_ Derek Venturi would actually stop going on dates?

But he did.

I don't know what you would exactly call what goes on between us. It's more than lust, but I don't think it's…no, I know it's not…

Oh my God, it _is_…

I love Derek.

x!x

We are laying in my bed Tuesday night, holding hands and talking about just random stuff, when Derek finally blurts out something that has been going in my mind for quite some time.

"What's going on between us?" Derek asks.

I turn to him and shrug, "Honestly, I have _no_ idea."

Derek smirks at me and presses a chaste kiss against my lips, "Well, whatever it is, I like it."

_Me too._

"But we have to st-"

Derek holds a finger over my lips, "Case, the next word out of your mouth really shouldn't be stop."

I scoff, "Yes, it should be."

"Why stop a good thing?" Derek asks.

"Because it's wrong!"

Derek sighs, "If it's so wrong, than why did you come back?"

I sigh and turn my head up towards the ceiling, stopping our conversation.

Derek takes the hint and quit talking, but out of the corner of my eye, I can tell that he is staring at me.

_**And I really wish sometimes that we would just move on**_

_**But what would I be doing if you were gone?**_

x!x

_**I don't wanna spend another night**_

_**Trying to figure out why you're always on my mind…**_

_**All I know, is you keep me coming back for more**_

I have to tell him before we are both in too deep.  
I have to tell Derek about my feelings towards him.

He can think all he wants that the reasoning for me wanting to break this off is because of our parents, but it isn't. It's because I'm _scared_. Sure, I can say all I want that I was in love with Sam; but if I truly was, then why does what I have with Derek make me feel so much better? I'm scared of being in love with him and I just want to call it off so that my feelings will just _fade_.

_**You always find a way to make me want to stay**_

_**You'll never get away from me**_

"Hey Case." Derek says I enter his bedroom.

I give him a soft smile and sit at the foot of his bed, "Derek, we need to talk."

Derek nods, "Yeah, I agree."

"You first." I say and gesture my hands towards him.  
Derek shakes his head, "Go ahead, you first."

I suck in a deep breath, "I think we should call this off."

Surprisingly, Derek's face actually _pales_ this time. It's never _paled_ before. He may get a brooding upset look on his face, but it never turns pale.

"I'm sorry, Derek." I say softly.

Derek gulps.

"What were you going to say?" I ask.

Derek blinks his eyes a few times before standing up from his bed, "That I…forget it." He says before getting up and walking out of the room.

I jump up from the bed and hurry after him, "Derek! You what?" I follow him as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Case, I said forget it." He says, plopping onto the couch and reaching for the remote.

I grab it before he can reach it.

"I want to know what you were going to say." I demand.

Derek scoffs and turns away.

"Tell me what you were going to say, Derek."

He doesn't budge.

_God, who would have known he could be so_ dramatic

I sit down beside him on the couch, "Derek, please…"

_**I don't wanna spend another night**_

_**Trying to figure out why you're always on my mind**_

_**All I know is you keep me coming back for more**_

_**Even when I think I've had enough**_

_**When I tell you that it's over, that we're done**_

_**Don't let go, just keep me coming back for more**_

Derek sighs and looks up at me, "I love you Casey. Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?"

_Oh. My. God._

My jaw drops, "Derek…I…I…are you serious?"

Derek runs a hand through his hair, "Do you _seriously_ think I would joke about that? I've never said that to _anybody_, Casey."

Well, _this_ really screws up my whole game plan.

"Derek…I…I…"

Derek shakes head and stands up from the couch, "Just save your breath, Casey." He says before brushing past me, his shoulder nudging against mine. It sends chills up and down my body.

"I love you too." I call out as I hear his footsteps starting up the stairs.

I turn to face him and see him stop dead in his tracks before turning to face me, "_What_?"

I nod, "I _love_ you Derek, and it's driving me _insane_! All that I do is think about you _non-stop_ and I can't take it anymore! Every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you and _be_ with you!" I didn't notice that throughout my confession, Derek was making his way closer and closer towards me.

It doesn't fully kick in until we find our lips pressed together and my hands are raking through his hair as he pulls me tighter against him.

"We can keep it a secret…or not keep it a secret…it really doesn't matter to me." Derek says, glancing down at me.

I smirk up at him and shake my head, "Yeah, me neither."

Derek breaks away from me and laughs, "How the hell did this happen?"

I grin and pull him into a kiss, "You kept me coming back for more."

_**You keep me coming, coming, coming, coming back**_

_**You keep me coming back for more.**_

**x!x**

**LoL yeah, cheesy ending, I know. :-p**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**I promise to have the next chapter of OOTB up soon!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**

**Song: Coming Back for More by Ashlee Simpson**


End file.
